


faded

by establish-an-alibi (komibanana)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komibanana/pseuds/establish-an-alibi
Summary: 燈光灑落在韓勝宇的臉上，就如星子散落在夜空之中，而曹承衍無比想要親吻他。





	faded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [faded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034067) by [shiraishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishin/pseuds/shiraishin). 

> faded 的繁體中文翻譯。  
感謝親友Lye和另一名親友Beta。看完請記得給原作者留下Kudos。

「為什麼不來？」李鎮赫問，將手肘撐上餐桌，下巴抵著掌心。  
  
「因為我說我不想。」

曹承衍的確沒有理由拒絕李鎮赫加入他和金宇碩每週一次的新村弘大之旅。 （「我們會先去新村車站那間全是煙味和黴味的便宜酒吧，然後再去弘大的M2或是Mxdholic（1）玩。不覺得有點像觀光旅遊嗎？」李鎮赫的解釋讓承衍對於他開口問了對方感到一陣後悔。）

事實上，李鎮赫笑得好像知道曹承衍遲早會同意。正是那促狹的笑容令曹承衍想要拒絕。再說，就算隔天休假，他也還得處理客戶要求的草稿，不然他工作的刺青工房絕對會再次以此責駡他。

「你太不講理了。」李鎮赫沒有放棄。他搖著頭歎了口氣，「就說一句，去還不去？不然我要叫宇碩朝你噘嘴了。你知道那很可愛吧？你絕對沒辦法拒絕他的。」

「為什麼你堅持要我和你倆一起？」

曹承衍並非沒有注意到李鎮赫見到金宇碩時眼中顯露的愛意，他只是選擇忽略，因為這件事情不需要著急，並且李鎮赫也明顯還沒做好準備。就算李鎮赫沒說，曹承衍也知道對方想要他當那顆電燈泡，讓一切看起來只是一場朋友間的出遊，而不是約會。

「這個你不用知道。你到底要不要來？你的酒錢我出。」  
  
很不幸地，李鎮赫太瞭解他了。

曹承衍第一次看見那男人時，對方的臉上映著夜店閃爍的燈光。霓虹粉和紫色的燈光流淌在男人身上，美得彷佛不是人類而是一幅抽象畫，徹底把曹承衍給迷住了。 

「你想喝什麼？」李鎮赫問，看了眼自己的手錶。曹承衍回過神來，目光卻違背了自己的意志，始終離不開那位陌生的男人。

夜還不深，夜店中的人潮尚未湧入，只有幾群人散聚在店內聊天，DJ播放著難以跳舞的R&B歌曲。金宇碩還沒出現，李鎮赫只是焦慮地歎著氣，不時朝門邊張望。

「一杯苦盡甘來（2）。」曹承衍回答。  
「好。」

幾小時過後，夜店充斥著擁擠的人群，沉靜的音樂早已換成了令曹承衍不想清醒的廉價舞曲。

（幸好他早就醉了，這沒太困擾他）

他們坐在李鎮赫訂的包廂。金宇碩正在抱怨當天應付的客戶。酒精似乎已經佔據了他的理智，他已經兩次前言不接後語，曹承衍完全不知道他在說什麼。李鎮赫，當然了，只是點頭應和金宇碩說的每一句話，手放在金宇碩的腿上，臉上充滿了迷戀。

過了一會兒，曹承衍索性將注意力從兩人身上移開，在人群中尋找起剛才的陌生男人。他輕易地找到了那個男人，至少對曹承衍來說，他在人群裡像夜晚的霓虹燈般突出。男人隨意地隨著音樂搖擺，彷佛除了跳舞以外其他全都不重要。曹承衍忍不住舔了下嘴唇。

金宇碩對著李鎮赫說的話笑了出來。陌生的男人即使幾乎不可能聽見，也朝他們看了過來。曹承衍沒有猶豫地望向男人的雙眼。對方迎向他的凝視。

就在那一瞬間，曹承衍知道他完了。

曹承衍終於能夠近距離觀察那男人了。李鎮赫給了他兩萬韓元，要他點些喝的。（金宇碩要養樂多燒酒、李鎮赫要苦盡甘來。曹承衍在起身走向吧台時，重複念了幾次，試著不要忘記）

等酒保調酒時，曹承衍耳旁傳來一聲低語般的招呼。拂在後頸的氣息令他禁不住一陣顫抖。就算他不認得這嗓音，也早已知道來人是誰。

「嗨。」曹承衍回了一個慵懶的微笑，扭頭望向對方。

曹承衍穿過人群看向夜店彼端的男人時就知道了，對方非常漂亮，但近看下來，對方美得驚人。妝使得男人的眼睛深邃，顴骨更加鋒利，汗打濕了男人稍長的瀏海，鎖骨和手臂露在寬大的襯衫外。燈光的斑點彷佛星空般映在男人的頰上。曹承衍玩味地沿著對方肩膀上的刺青往脖子望。突然間他感到嘴唇有些幹。

陌生男人的微笑令曹承衍回過神來，他朝對方盯太久了。他清了下喉頭，說：「怎麼叫你？」

「勝宇。」男人點了杯雪碧燒酒，「我們別說敬語吧？」

曹承衍眨了幾下眼睛才發現陌生的男人──韓勝宇──來自釜山。韓勝宇發音粗糙，甚至有些含混。曹承衍一向不太擅長方言，這令事情似乎又更糟了些。

「承衍。」曹承衍自我介紹，同時接過酒保遞來的飲料。韓勝宇稍後一樣接了酒，啜飲了一小口。

「承衍。」曹承衍在對方喊他的名字時呼吸一滯。

「把酒拿給你朋友以後，要不要和我一起上舞池？」

曹承衍當然非常願意。

韓勝宇果然是天生的舞者，甚至十分敢於肢體接觸。曹承衍感覺韓勝宇觸碰他的地方全都彷佛燒了起來。韓勝宇把手放在他的屁股上，將他拉近直到兩人貼緊了彼此。

「我整個晚上都在看你。」曹承衍貼在韓勝宇的耳旁說，努力抗拒朝那兒烙下親吻的欲望。

韓勝宇泄出一陣呼吸般的低笑，答：「我知道。」

曹承衍快瘋了。他不知道為什麼韓勝宇就算醉了還依然能夠這麼冷靜。當然，韓勝宇是沒曹承衍那麼醉。

曹承衍不確定過了多久。在這期間，他們鼻尖幾乎相碰，彼此的唇近乎相觸，喘息消融在夜店窒息的空氣中。曹承衍甚至對其他人的碰撞沒有印象。每當有人醉到站不住而為撞了他們道歉時，韓勝宇只是露出柔軟的微笑，便再次轉向曹承衍，這令他感到意亂情迷。

曹承衍知道他該停止享受此刻虛假的親密，畢竟他倆只是陌生人，偶然在嘈雜的宏大夜店一起跳了支舞。韓勝宇眼中的火光或許只不過是他自欺欺人的幻影。但他真的感覺到了某些特殊的情感。他緊緊抓著它，就像他在這片人海中擁住韓勝宇。這就足夠了。

「你想去其它更安靜的地方嗎？」韓勝宇在兩人幾近窒息時問，汗水在他們身上彷佛炙熱粘膩的蜂蜜。

曹承衍點頭並牽起了對方的手。

他們進了曹承衍見過最昏暗的廁所隔間。牆上全是貼紙、塗鴉和告白的字句。韓勝宇抓著他的下巴吻他時，曹承衍便什麼也不管了。

韓勝宇的吻就如同他的舞，伴隨著一陣電流，緩慢卻熾熱地彷佛千陽的火光。曹承衍在韓勝宇用力拉扯他的頭髮，將他推向骯髒的牆上時，難以克制地泄出呻吟。

「你太心急了。」韓勝宇低聲說，改而親向曹承衍的脖子，啃咬他的皮膚，留下將在明天化為情欲證明的痕跡，「你太急著想要我。」

曹承衍或許該因此感到羞恥，但是對方充斥了熱烈欲望的話只是使他仰起頭靠往牆壁，令韓勝宇更加貼近他的脖頸，「誰能不急呢？」

當韓勝宇的唇從他身上離開時，他幾乎想要開口抱怨。韓勝宇抬頭望向他，雙眼彷佛水晶般閃亮。他彷佛在尋找些什麼般地凝望著曹承衍，盯得曹承衍疑惑不已。

「怎麼了？」曹承衍最後還是問了。他幾乎想要懇求韓勝宇繼續，但同時又不想讓對方知道他天殺的想要。

「沒什麼。」

下一秒，韓勝宇的唇又貼近了曹承衍。曹承衍放任對方加深了吻。就算此刻天塌下來了他也只想待在對方的身前，哪裡都不想去。

這一次少了唇舌之間的交纏，多了韓勝宇指尖在曹承衍頰上的輕撫。韓勝宇落在曹承衍臉上的觸碰溫柔又輕緩。兩人間不時傳來喘息和呻吟。曹承衍感到他身上的每一寸都著了火，韓勝宇給予他的熱度將他逼近極限。

當韓勝宇的膝蓋卡入他的大腿，壓向他的腿間時，曹承衍幾乎要爆炸了。太美好了。在兩人衣服都還沒脫並且試著保持平衡時，韓勝宇輕易地令曹承衍悶哼出聲。

曹承衍從來沒有比現在還想要更進一步。但就在他下定決心的同時，手機響了。韓勝宇向後退開，胸膛上下起伏，頭髮淩亂，嘴唇紅腫。

「接吧。」韓勝宇整理了下頭髮，「或許有重要的事呢。」

曹承衍不情願地點頭，按下綠色的接聽鍵，將手機貼向耳邊。

在他向李鎮赫回話以前，韓勝宇隔著牛仔褲摸上了他的昂揚，曹承衍忍不住低吼一聲。

「什麼他媽！？」他聽見李鎮赫從聽筒彼端吼道。

混蛋。曹承衍無聲地罵，遮住了手機的聽筒。韓勝宇聳了下肩，沒有收起那毫不感到抱歉的微笑。

「你知道嗎？我根本不需要知道。」李鎮赫說，「總之，抱歉打擾你了，不過宇碩真的真的太醉了，我需要你和我一起把他送回家，就幫我這一次？」

「呃。」曹承衍歎，韓勝宇將吻印在了他的鎖骨，逐漸移向他的脖頸。又是一聲低喘，「我真的──」

「曹承衍。」李鎮赫嚴肅了音調，「給我滾出來，不然我會告訴和你旁邊那傢伙有一次你吐在你的巴黎世家長褲上並且為此哭了一整晚。我知道他聽得見──」

韓勝宇遮住了嘴，試著壓抑笑聲，但最後只是徒勞無功地將臉藏在曹承衍的肩窩。

「看見了沒？」

「好。」曹承衍喊了出來，拍了拍韓勝宇柔軟的頭髮，「等我一下。」

隔天早上，令曹承衍頭痛的不是酒氣未散的房間，也不是頭髮黏膩並且沒把昨晚襯衫換掉的李鎮赫，是因為他滑遍了Kakaotalk好友列表，而裡面卻沒有韓勝宇的帳號。

「我恨你。」曹承衍朝李鎮赫的方向說，對方正打開冰箱覓食。李鎮赫只是聳了下肩。

「總會有辦法的。」李鎮赫這麼回應。曹承衍並不是暴力主義者，但當他聽見這個回答時，他只想大力甩李鎮赫的腦後一巴掌。李鎮赫似乎對此毫不知情，還問了句：「要喝咖啡嗎？」

曹承衍只是回他一聲惱怒的歎息。

「我說真的，你這混蛋。你欠我一個大人情。」

曹承衍對於許多事情感到後悔。

他後悔沒有認真準備入學考試，成為大學生能令他媽媽替他感到更加驕傲（儘管他媽媽現在也依然以他為榮）。他後悔沒有在國中時選修漢字，這樣他就不必將要求紋中文字的客戶推薦給他的同事。他後悔透過電話和高中的男朋友分手。他後悔沒有看夠多的書，沒有在幾年前把握住機會出國留學。

但是最令他後悔的莫過於忘記問韓勝宇的任何聯絡方式，或許可以使他不只回憶對方溫暖的雙手和誘惑的微笑，還能和對方擁有更進一步的發展。

兩天后美好的春日早晨，曹承衍再次見到了那人。

他比平時更早起，拿著過去兩天全用來工作的素描本，坐首爾地鐵二號線到了弘大。

不到一小時，他就到了車站出口附近的連鎖咖啡廳Twosome Place。他點了杯豆奶美式咖啡（收到了來自咖啡師的歎息），在窗戶附近下，看和他相同年紀的人們上班。他們的正式服裝看起來和準備上學的學生們有些相似。在公車站，人們不斷看手機和手錶，臉上可見對於公車誤點的憤怒。對街小店鋪的店主則準備開業。

曹承衍歎了一口氣，目光移回手機。就在他滑Instagram的動態流時，新的客人踏入了店內。但是小貓試圖爬上書架的影片太過具有吸引力了，他沒有抬頭。咖啡師處理客人的訂單時，咖啡的香味再次充盈了整座空間，店內僅有咖啡機的嗡鳴聲和輕柔的復古音樂。

突然，某人在他對面的座位坐下，還在桌上放了一小盤檸檬乾酪蛋糕。

「我的天。」曹承衍驚呼，盯著眼前韓勝宇盈滿笑意的臉，真實地令他的心跳漏了一拍。韓勝宇穿著一件oversize的條文鈕扣襯衫，髮型和那天晚上截然不同，但曹承衍還是一眼認出了對方。

「是你！」曹承衍不禁脫口而出，「真的是你。」

**Author's Note:**

> （1）Mxdholic弘大的夜店。  
（2）韓國的燒酒調酒。通常是可樂加上燒酒。


End file.
